Remembering Mulder
by JKerry
Summary: It's the eve after Mulder's funeral and his long time friends The Lone Gunmen each remember Mulder in their own unique way... (takes place during DeadAlive, season 8)
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering Mulder...**

Frohike sat on the couch that Friday night, the night after Mulder's funeral. He had a bottle of rum in his hand and was taking big swigs from it in effort to dull the pain that losing one of his best friends made.

He sighed and stared moodily at a photo of Mulder he had. "Ah! Done it!" Another voice said triumphantly from the other end of the room. "What is It, Langly?" Frohike asked. "You finally learnt to spell your name?" He asked his colleague. "Whatever, Tiny. You'll be pleased to know I've just completed the last level. Welcome to the coronation of King Mulder. May we all remember him," Langly said. Frohike nodded. He had to admit, that was a touching gesture in remembrance of their friend. Sure, it wasn't a great one, but it was the best Langly could do, and he knew he was trying.

"What are you doing to remember Mulder, Frohike?" Langly asked. Frohike sighed again. "Remember when we met him at that convention?" He asked. "He wouldn't buy my cables. A man of distinction, he was," he replied as he took another swig of his rum. "That's because they were crap," Langly pointed out. "Which is why you don't make em anymore, right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Neither do you, Hippy Boy," Frohike shot back. "Oh yeah? At least mine didn't have poor quality. It did exactly what I said it would do on the tin," Langly replied. "Yeah, it really did overheat and burn a hotel down, didn't it?" Frohike asked with a smirk. Langly glared at him. "That was a one time thing, Shorty," he countered back.

"Guys, please, let's not argue. Not tonight," Byers' voice interrupted them. He looked tired and his suit looked scruffy. He looked like he couldn't sleep. "OK. Sorry, Byers," Frohike said, and drank some more of his rum. "Don't drink too much of that," Byers warned. "We need someone to go and put the papers on the ship," he said. "Yeah, yeah," Frohike said a little absent mindedly.

Byers walked up behind Langly. "King Mulder," he said with a small smile. Langly grinned. "Yep. All hail the King Mulder. May we never forget," Langly said with a hand on his heart. "So, what are you doing to remember Mulder, Byers?" Langly asked.

Byers thought for a moment. "I remember when we met Mulder. His ideas were so far out, it was incredible the theories he would come with," he said. Langly nodded. "Yeah. He was a far out dude all right," he agreed. "So," Byers said with a cough as he cleared his throat. "I've made a photo frame for him. We can put it next to Langly's computer, if that's all right with you, Langly?" Byers asked. He held up a small frame, which had the letter 'X' written in each corner, and the phrase, 'I want to Believe' that Byers had cut each letter from a newspaper. He the finished the look buy drawing a little doodle of a UFO in the bottom side of the frame.

"Wow. Looks good, Byers. Sure. Frohike, pass us the photo of Mulder over there. We're gonna put in this frame," Langly called to Frohike. Frohike grunted, before getting up and passing them the photo they had of Mulder. "Thanks," Byers said as he took the photo from Frohike. Frohike gave him a mock salute before drunkenly sitting back down on the couch.

Byers placed the photo in the frame and sat it on the desk next to Langly, with a satisfied grin on his face. Byers then realized there was something missing. "Frohike, how are you going to remember him?" He asked the older Lone Gunman.

After a moment, Frohike picked up something that looked like a figurine of an alien, the classic kind with big eyes and grey faces. "I always think of Mulder when I look at this," he explained, before getting up again and passing it to Byers, who chuckled despite himself. "Nice one, Frohike," Langly said who was also grinning. "It's definitely something Mulder would like," Byers added. He then placed it next to the photo. "There we go," he said. "A Mulder shrine," he said happily.

Langly and Frohike nodded. "Rest in Peace, buddy," Frohike said softly, and they all glanced at Mulder's photo. Langly ended the moment by clearing his throat. "Here's hoping he's in a better place," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Langly couldn't sleep. It was the middle of the night, and no matter how much he tossed and turned in his bed, he still couldn't nod off for the much needed sleep. He couldn't rest as he kept thinking of Mulder and his passing. He wondered if this was his way of mourning for his late friend.

He sat up in bed and yawned as he pushed his hair away from his eyes and reached around his bedside table for his thick, owl rimmed glasses. He put them on before putting on his shabby old blue dressing gown. He decided to give up sleeping that night, as he obviously couldn't doze off. So he got out of bed and walked quietly into the main offices of the Lone Gunmen. To his surprise, he wasn't the only one that was still up.

For, standing with his back in front of him, was Frohike, also dressed in his dressing gown. He was looking in the fridge for something, and took it out when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to face his associate and as he did so, Langly could see Frohike had a can of beer in his hand. Frohike smiled sheepishly at Langly.

"Oh, hey there, buddy. Still can't sleep?" He asked. Langly shook his head. "Neither can you by the look of things," he said, gesturing to the beer. "You want one?" Frohike asked. Langly shook his head. "No thanks," he replied, "Just an orange juice will do me."

Frohike walked over to the sofa while Langly took out his drink. He then walked over and sat next to Frohike. "So, what's your excuse for staying up?" Frohike asked as he opened his can of beer and took a sip. Langly sighed. "I don't know, man," he admitted as he rubbed his neck in frustration. "I just can't sleep. Do you think it has something to do with... you know. Mulder?" He asked his older friend.

Frohike thought for a moment. "You mean, is this your way of trying to mourn him?" He asked the younger Gunman. Langly shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Is it right? I just feel bad for Mulder. All I've done is won a computer game and crowned him as king, and talking to you right now. I feel bad for not feeling or doing anything more," he said.

Frohike patted Langly's shoulder. "It's okay, buddy," he told him. "We all grieve in different ways. We're only human," he told his friend wisely. "If you feel you need to do something to honour Mulder, then I'd do it. Just do what you feel you need to do. Even if that just means you sitting here talking to me about him, then that's how you are grieving," he said. "It just shows that you're remembering him."

Langly nodded. "What about Byers? Is he okay?" He asked. Frohike took another sip of beer. "I think I heard him on the phone to Suzanne Modeski a while ago. Remember he kept her new address?" He asked. "What about you?" Langly asked him. "How do you feel?" He asked. Frohike sighed and sipped his beer again.

"I don't know, buddy," he admitted. "Mulder was one of my best buds, you know. I guess I'm going to visit his grave and put flowers on it. I can lay fresh flowers there every couple of weeks if you guys think it's okay," he said.

Langly nodded. "That's touching, man," he said. He knew how close Mulder and Frohike were. "Thanks," Frohike said. He looked at his watch and yawned. "I don't know about you, but I think it's my time for bed," he said, tapping Langly on the shoulder again. "How about you, bud?" He asked as Langly sipped his orange juice. "Yeah, I guess," he said, a little doubtfully. "OK buddy," Frohike said. "Night," he said, and Langly nodded back with a small smile. "Thanks for the talk," he said, feeling better for it. "No problem," Frohike said with a smile as he finished his beer. He then turned and walked into his bedroom.

Langly finished his orange juice and followed suite. He sighed wearily as he took off his glasses and lay back down on his bed. He lay on top of his covers, staring at the ceiling. Then, as he thought about Mulder again, to his surprise he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He waited for a moment for it to go away, but they were welling up too much.

He found himself weeping. "Mulder," he murmured, holding his head in his hands. "Mulder," he repeated. Just then, Frohike appeared in his doorway. "Hey, buddy," he said in concern, and went over to Langly's side. "Come on, let it out, that's right," he said softly, putting his arm around Langly's shoulders.

"I don't know what's happening," Langly said between sniffles. Frohike smiled a small smile. "You're mourning for Mulder," he told him, and Langly wept some more.

After a while, Langly stopped crying and he dried his eyes. "Don't tell Byers," he managed to tell Frohike. Frohike grinned. "Cross my heart," he said, and Langly regained his composure enough to see Frohike grin back at him as he left the younger Gunman's room. "I mean it, Frohike," Langly said. Frohike nodded. "I know," he said. "But it's a good thing you just did. I've never seen you cry before," he said.

"OK, night, Frohike," Langly sid pointedly. Frohike took this as a sign to leave. "Night," he said, then walked out. Langly sighed. He was never going to live this down. But if Frohike told Byers, he wouldn't mind. At least it showed he cared for Mulder as a friend,

With another yawn, Langly gave up thinking about it and turned off the light, before finally falling asleep.


End file.
